


got me all beguiled

by TheAceApples



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fuckbuddies, GFY, Getting Together, Interrupted Sex, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Safe Word Use, Safer Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceApples/pseuds/TheAceApples
Summary: Commander Cody and General Skywalker don't have arelationshipso much as anagreement.They're both willing to amend it for General Kenobi, though.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Anakin Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	got me all beguiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paintedwolffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedwolffe/gifts).



> Calling this "Cobikin" because it's adorable tbh.
> 
> Thank you so much to my betas: Faeymouse, svartalfheimr, and Norcumi! They were a huge help and I love them dearly!
> 
> Quick note wrt "fuck" vs. "kriff/kark/frip": because of how I am as a person, I've decided that the word fuck exists in the GFFA, but simply doesn't occupy the same, shall we say, _cultural space_ in Galactic Basic that it does for us. That space is filled with words like kriff, kark, frip, etc., which do not have the same _meaning_ as fuck but are used in the same way. So, fuck is only used in the context of the verb itself.

Head pillowed on his forearms, Cody lets the slick drag of Anakin's cock pull a groan from deep in his chest.

Five months they've been doing this, unsubtly fucking every time they've had more than an hour to themselves on one or the other's ship. It's been fun. An unsuccessful strategy to prompt General Kenobi into fucking either one of them in the meantime, but a good time nonetheless.

Definitely not something to turn down when the opportunity arises.

Which means the moment Anakin's door chime goes off, coming down off the high of a successful mission, they both ignore it. Cody wants to get fucked more than he wants oxy-rich air right now and Anakin's just reached the perfect rhythm of sliding out of him and fucking back in. They may not have much to talk about outside the bedroom, but with just a bit of time to build to it, the kid fucks like a damn pleasure-droid.

So they ignore it the second time, while Cody shifts on his knees and tilts his hips just a bit, feeling his eyes start to cross. And a third, while Anakin grips the back of his neck and gasps, "Force, _Cody._ Oh, _frip,_ you're so kriffing gorgeous like this," into his shoulder.

Maybe they even ignore it a fourth.

Cody can't remember, because he doesn't resist the urge to grunt, "You sayin' I'm not gorgeous all the time, _verd'ika?"_ And Anakin laughs, like he was meant to, then moans loudly through the next rock of his hips, nipping at Cody's ear in retaliation.

The point is, they're distracted. Their joint mission is over, casualties were negligible, and their sexual chemistry is off the kriffing charts.

Therefore, it comes as a shock, when admittedly it perhaps shouldn't, that a proverbial bucket of cold water is tossed over them both, in the form of a familiar voice saying, "Oh, _for frip's sake,_ Anakin!"

Anakin's maddening rhythm stutters to a halt and, with great effort, Cody opens his pleasure-hazy eyes to glare at the intruder.

Standing in the doorway of Anakin's personal quarters, of _kriffing_ course, is General Kenobi. A thousand carefully-worded invitations and blatant innuendos in his presence: nothing. The one Force-damned time they decide they just want to get vaguely horizontal in as little time as possible and fuck each other stupid: the _di'kut_ of their dreams magically appears.

Looking somewhere between apoplectic and straight-up _murder._

"O—Obi-Wan," Anakin manages to get out, after several seconds of them both trying to regain their breath and wits. A very fine tremor runs through his mechanical hand.

Cody notices because with one side of his face smashed into the sheets, it's directly in his line of sight as it holds most of the general's weight. He keeps telling him that he doesn't have to be so considerate about it; in fact, if Anakin would just pin him down and fuck him into the thin, regulation mattress, Cody would probably come harder than he ever has in his life.

Unfortunately for Cody's fantasy of getting railed, good and proper, it's been hard enough to coax the Jedi into _actually fucking_ him at all. He does his best to please, but the poor kid would take hours to get them both there, every single time, if he had his way. And it's a good enough way, no complaints on just how effective it is, but love-making isn't always… quite to Cody's taste.

So, over the last five months or so, they've compromised.

And, after about five months or so, they've been _compromised._

 _"Ngh,"_ Cody attempts vaguely, sounding strangled. Probably because they're both hard as _beskar,_ have been since halfway through the post-op cleanup, and Anakin's cock is so deep inside him that he swears he can feel it in his kriffing _throat._ "Evenin', general. S—sir."

_Kark._

It's hard to tell, with sweat dripping into his eyes because _he's so kriffing close,_ but he's pretty sure General Kenobi does something with his eyebrows. Something disapproving, most likely.

After a moment that tests both their endurance, Anakin grits his teeth and says, "Can we _help you,_ Obi-Wan?"

Yeah, something is definitely happening in the eyebrow region.

Determined to glean more, Cody gets his wobbly arms more firmly underneath himself and shifts their weights. The change in position has Anakin whining above him and Cody's not much better. He's pretty sure the sound _he_ just made could be defined as a growl.

Might actually be a profanity in Shyriiwook, come to think of it.

General Kenobi looks like he could chew glass, and also somewhat unsure of where he ought to be looking. They'd rolled around in the bed a bit before getting to the main event, so most of their lower halves are covered by at least one layer of sheet, but a Force-blind _rock_ could tell what they'd just been doing.

 _Gods,_ but his face has such a lovely flush to it. Whether it's purely from rage, or just indignance, or maybe some amount of lust as well, is unclear.

 _"Fuck me,"_ Anakin hisses into his ear, not loud enough to be heard by the general, but plenty loud for Cody's breath to hitch. "Seriously, this couldn't _wait, Obi-Wan?"_

Oh, no.

No, no, abort mission, that is a _very_ bad expression on Kenobi.

Anakin seems to have realized that as well, because he hunches his shoulders and settles his weight across Cody's back in a way that gives him _ideas._ Ideas at a time like this, surrounded by two telepaths and too sex-stupid to shield properly, can only end in one of two ways.

"I hope you and Padmé had a _very_ important discussion before you decided to sleep with my commander, _An_ akin," is _not_ what either of them expect to be the first stern-faced accusation thrown around.

A moralizing lecture about power dynamics, maybe. ( _"It's not a_ **_kind_ ** _reason for rejecting your offer, Cody, and I'm so sorry for that, but—"_ ) Perhaps something about the Jedi Code, as a convenient scapegoat. ( _"_ _As much as I wish it weren't the case, I care so very much for you and our men already, I don't believe I would be able to keep my vows as they are, were our relationship to change in such a way."_ ) Even a simple expression of disappointment ( _"_ _Oh, Cody, I can't tell you how…_ **_unfortunate,_ ** _that is."_ ) would be more expected than… infidelity.

Stunned, it's surprisingly Anakin who recovers first, after muttering something uncomplimentary about his own taste in men. Which, Cody is almost tempted to take offense to, but. The actual word 'love' is used, so not _really._

"Padmé," he says, loudly, with a great deal of determination, "is polyamorous. _And_ she's advised me to broaden my own experiences with other people. As long as we're both open and honest about it. _Thanks, Obi-Wan."_

General Kenobi's expression flickers, a hint of confusion and vulnerability crossing his face. Just for a moment. But it's enough.

Cody takes a deep breath and shifts again, deliberate. "Unless, _ngh,_ you'd like to join us, sir, I suggest that whatever you'd like to talk to General Skywalker about wait until next shift. _Mmm."_

Anakin, the little shit, can't help a little jolt of surprise at the use of his rank. Cody _knows_ because his cock, still buried deep in his ass, _twitches,_ and the hand on the back of his neck spasms just hard enough that Cody's eyes fall closed again.

 _Force as his witness,_ he is getting the post-battle twitchiness fucked out of him tonight if it gets him _court-martialed._

"General Kenobi," he says, heaving great breaths because Anakin isn't doing too hot, either. Apparently that little feedback loop of lust he's talked about before is in full effect, because the tiny little hitches of his hips are neither subtle nor helping the situation. "If you have time for a lecture, then whatever you came here for can wait until morning. So, with the _greatest_ respect, either get over here or get the kriff out—oh, _fuck me."_

It was a risk, trying to scrape together a hint of professionalism, and it's thoroughly backfired. Cody _knows_ what his officer voice does to Anakin's libido.

He groans, long and low, at the first real thrust. Anakin rolls his hips slow and deep, like he can't stay still for a second longer, like the prospect of getting caught fucking his former Master's commander hasn't given him _literal_ nightmares. Like he wants Cody so much, so desperately, that he'll risk tarnishing the general's good opinion just to keep giving it to him, oh _frip—_

 _"Ah._ Just like that, don't stop, _Anakin."_

"Cody, Cody, _Cody,"_ Anakin gasps against his skin, hips jerking faster, harder, the hand on his neck moving to settle around his throat. Not squeezing, they've discussed that and, _no,_ just—tight enough for Anakin to _feel_ the noises he's fucking out of him. To pull him up a little higher off the bed, weight barely resting on the heels of his palms.

Drives his _verd'ika_ crazy, that.

The change has Cody arching his spine, little _ah-ah-ah_ noises leaving him without his permission because _it's so good, just like that, don't you_ **_dare_ ** _stop._

"Oh, _kriff…"_

Cody slants his eyes toward the door, where he'd expected the general to have beat a hasty retreat, but. He's still there. Just barely holding himself up from where it looks like he's collapsed against the doorframe, cheeks rosy red, lips parted and panting, eyes lidded and dark.

He looks absolutely wrecked—telepaths, Cody remembers wildly, influenced by emotions—and he's still just _standing over there._ Absolutely _not._

"Obi-Wan." Cody's voice sounds ragged, harsh, how long has he been _moaning_ like that, he can't remember. "Obi-Wan, _please,_ come _here."_

The general looks desperate, wanton, like he's just as close as they are. He shakes his head sharply, letting out a little whine, breathing like _he's_ the one getting the living daylights fucked out of him. Anakin's got that pleasure-droid rhythm back and Cody is _so, so close,_ it feels like every drag of his _verd'ika's_ cock is scraping him raw.

"No, I—" he says, looking miserable. "I _can't."_

Cody fists his hands in the sheets beneath them and shoves back into Anakin's thrusts, still looking at Obi-Wan, silently begging him to join them. Please, _please,_ join them, they've been waiting for _so long._

"Obi-Wan," Anakin gasps, right next to his ear, sounding close to tears. "Obi, _please._ We _want_ you, I _swear."_

That, apparently, does it, because between one pleasure-drunk blink and the next, Obi-Wan is there. On his knees before the bed, kissing Cody like it's the only chance he'll get and he'll be _damned_ if he doesn't make the most of it. Slipping his tongue into his mouth and dragging his hands through his sweat-damp hair, tugging it just the way Cody likes.

Oh, _kriff,_ if this keeps up for one more minute, Cody's gonna come so hard he sees stars in hyperspace.

"Mmm, Ani," he tries to say, pulling reluctantly away from Obi-Wan's mouth and whining when it moves down his throat, tongue slipping between Anakin's fingers. "Anakin, _mmm. Manda."_

Everyone freezes.

Obi-Wan pulls away as if he's been burned, eyes going wide and sorrowful; Anakin's hands turn gentle and he carefully pulls out, even though just seconds ago he'd been fucking Cody harder than he's ever dared before; Cody leans his forehead against his general's and tries to muster his thoughts.

"New plast for you," he barks over his shoulder, knowing Anakin will scramble to do whatever he's bid. "One for Obi-Wan, as well. And get the lube."

Obi-Wan's face turns inquisitive, tracking Anakin as he lurches over to where he keeps his supplies. The rattle of a drawer punctuates the tense silence.

"We say _manda_ if we want to stop," Cody finally says, as Anakin kneels carefully at the other end of the bed. Clever kid knows where his mind is going.

The general, clearly, does not.

"Yes, I know what a safe word is, thank you. I'm nearing forty, not _dead."_

Cody rolls his eyes, sits up properly, and begins stripping off Obi-Wan's armor, few pieces as there are. "Figured it'd be useful for you to know," he says mildly. Obi-Wan narrows his eyes and steps away to shuck off his robes and boots. "Do you also want to know the plan, or are you still _young_ enough to riddle it out?"

Standing naked and more than a little defiant, Obi-Wan fixes them with a look. This one is only dangerous in that it makes Cody want to wipe it off of him.

"Oh, why don't you _enlighten_ me?"

Cody isn't Force-trained but he knows exactly what cocktail of _lust-excitement-apprehension_ makes Anakin shiver beside him. He reaches out a careful hand and reels Obi-Wan in close, placing an open-mouthed kiss on his belly, his chest, his throat. Then he rolls them so that he's on his back, Obi-Wan kneeling between his thighs as they kiss unhurriedly.

"What's gonna happen now," he says, when they finally pull apart, and plucks the new plast from Anakin's outstretched hand. "Is that you're going to fuck me"—he rolls it down Obi-Wan's gratifyingly hard cock, Obi-Wan shuddering at the touch—"nice and easy, while _ner verd'ika_ opens you up."

He peers around Obi-Wan to meet Anakin's gaze and finds him wound tight as a spring, still at the end of the bed.

"Then when you're good and ready, he's going to fuck you while you're still inside me." Cody watches as his general's breath gets shorter and shorter, no doubt skimming both of their surface thoughts and seeing their plans. He brushes a thumb across his bright red lips and feels it like an electric shock when Obi-Wan leans forward and takes it into his mouth. "And, _mmm,_ you want to know the best part?"

Obi-Wan, regrettably, pulls away to answer, his voice husky, "Yes."

Cody grins like a shark and kisses him hard. "You're not going to come until we say you can. And we won't say _you_ can until _we_ do."

The noise Obi-Wan lets out is something between a whine and a moan. So clearly that wasn't over the line. Which is good to know, because Cody's suddenly feeling _talkative._ "That sound good, darling?"

Obi-Wan startles a bit when Anakin finally loses patience and molds himself to his back, pressing kisses across the line of his shoulders. He swallows visibly, caught between them. "That sounds, _ah."_ Anakin soothes the bite with a swipe of his tongue then moves on and Obi-Wan's eyelids begin to flutter. "Sounds a bit complicated," he finally admits. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer—"

"If this is the only chance we have with you," Anakin murmurs into his ear, breath no doubt as hot and distracting as it always is, "then we at least want to make it _memorable._ Something to keep you _warm_ at night."

Cody grins again, pleased with Anakin's reply.

It makes Obi-Wan sigh and arch his neck, and Cody takes the opportunity to suck a mark on his throat, just beneath where his robes will cover it. Then he lies back down and spreads his legs just a bit wider, placing his hands beneath his head, letting the display do the talking.

Anakin takes it as his cue to pull Obi-Wan upright, one hand on his chest and the other settling on his hip. It's a pretty display of their own; if nothing else, it can help keep _Cody_ warm at night. They really are quite a good-looking pair, and the contrast of Anakin's mechanical hand against Obi-Wan's soft flesh looks inexplicably obscene.

"That sound good, General?" Cody says again, watching them from beneath his eyelashes.

Obi-Wan moans again as Anakin helpfully reaches around to slick up his cock. _"Yes. Ah!_ Yes, Commander, it does."

"Good man," he purrs, resettling his weight a bit on the bed. If the movement has Obi-Wan's eyes snapping open and then staring at the flex of Cody's arms, his belly, his thighs, well. He's not Marshal Commander for nothing. "Then, at your leisure, sir."

Another moan, and then Obi-Wan is kissing him again, hot and desperate. Clutching at Cody's shoulders, his waist, pressing his leg up a little farther and then sliding home with gentle little hitches of his hips.

He's _definitely_ not getting railed tonight, Cody laments silently, but the soft way Obi-Wan moves is still pleasant. Nothing Cody would want to give up, certainly. Obi-Wan hisses into his mouth a moment later, hips bucking harshly as Anakin begins to get him ready.

Pressing their foreheads together, he murmurs a sweet little apology then settles.

Cody throws his head back into the pillow and lets him work, curling a leg around his waist and letting his foot press teasingly against the crease of Anakin's thigh. He can hear Anakin whispering filthy nothings into Obi-Wan's ear. Occasionally, he hits on something particularly effective and Obi-Wan loses his rhythm once again, fucking into Cody hard and fast until he remembers his orders.

 _Nice and easy,_ he'd said, for good reason.

His hands still twist in the bedsheets and his hips still flex into Obi-Wan's thrusts, but Cody wants this to _last._ If he'd just thrown the general down, had a good, hard ride and then turned him over to Anakin, well. _Cody_ would know it was a compliment, a prelude of what to expect from the rest of the night, but Obi-Wan wouldn't. 

He'd already turned down Cody's offer of equipment maintenance, months before, so maybe he's just like Anakin—wants it drawn-out and sweet, to be romanced. Cody can do that.

He reaches blindly and pulls Obi-Wan down to lick into his mouth, the change in angle making them both groan.

"Feels good," he asks as Obi-Wan gasps into his mouth, rhythm faltering, "doesn't he? Feels damn good when he's opening _me_ up, I know that much."

Obi-Wan moans and braces his hands on Cody's chest, looking like he wants nothing more than to collapse and enjoy the ride. A few curls of sweat-darkened hair fall into his face and Cody tenderly pushes them away. He presses a little kiss to his temple then drags his mouth to rest against his ear.

"General," Cody says, sympathetic, sweet, "if you don't keep fucking me soon, we might not let you come at all."

The punched-out little whine in reply makes Anakin laugh.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan," he says, cheerful despite the circumstances, "I won't let him be _that_ cruel to you."

"That right, _verd'ika?"_

Anakin swallows at the durasteel underneath the drawl and Obi-Wan lets out a yelp as he pulls his fingers out. "You ready for me, Obi-Wan?" he asks, eyes glazed. He leans away to clean his hand with a disinfectant wipe and slick up his cock, the bed shaking when he returns with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Ngh, yes," Obi-Wan says, after a sharp sound of skin on skin, most likely Anakin giving his _shebs_ a little smack. "Yes, I'm ready, I want you."

"Oh, thank Force," Anakin sighs, teeth catching at his top lip as he looks to Cody for confirmation. "Is that alright, Commander, or do you want him to yourself a little longer?"

Cody looks from Obi-Wan—more red than peach just by surface area, pupils blown so wide there's only a thin ring of blue-green iris left—to Anakin—absolutely soaked with sweat, the poor kid nearly shaking from how badly he wants to come—and suppresses the instinct to draw it out more. They've been such _good_ little Jedi, they deserve a little treat.

He stretches his arms above his head, relishing the realignment of a few joints as well as the hungry expressions of the generals, then smirks. "Come on, then, sirs. Give it your best go."

The noise Obi-Wan makes as Anakin pushes into him the first time is something Cody will cherish: the deep, relieved groan of finally getting _exactly_ what he's been waiting for. With Obi-Wan still curled over him, Cody watches avidly as his eyes flutter, his mouth drops open, his face going slack with pleasure.

 _"Good boys,"_ he coos, graciously allowing them a few moments to adjust. The praise washes over both of them with predictable results, shudders wracking the both of them. "Now, get on with it."

Obi-Wan mutters something about him being a ruthless bastard and moves to find a better position, but—

 _"Verd'ika,"_ Cody sings, wriggling beneath both their weights so that his legs are slung over Obi-Wan's hips and his heels dig into the back of Anakin's thighs. "Help the general, why don't you?"

There's a reassuring number of teeth in Anakin's smile.

His prosthetic hand reaches around Obi-Wan's chest and pulls him upright, plastering his back against Anakin's chest; his flesh hand, meanwhile, slips down Obi-Wan's thigh and tugs his legs farther apart, making it impossible for Cody's general to gain any leverage to move on his own.

Anakin rocks his hips a moment later, the force of it transferring neatly through Obi-Wan's body and into Cody's.

They've had a long time to plan this.

The next thrust is sharper, drawing a whimper from Obi-Wan's throat. One hand scrabbles at Cody's thigh while the other clutches back at Anakin's shoulders, and that seals it.

With pleased groan, Anakin begins to fuck them in earnest, too close to give a kriff about much of anything but chasing his own orgasm. Cody isn't complaining, the hand on Obi-Wan's hips and the harsh jerk of Anakin's own moving his general between them deliciously.

Obi-Wan doesn't complain, either. For all that he seems determined to argue about everything under the stars, coherency seems beyond them all.

Each time Anakin fucks into him, he pulls Obi-Wan closer to himself and out of the grip of Cody's body. When he pulls out, he shoves Obi-Wan away from himself and back to Cody, practically fucking him with his former master's cock. Caught between the two of them, High General Obi-Wan Kenobi lets himself be used like a toy. He gasps and moans with every movement not his own, breaths coming shorter and voice moving higher by the second.

Cody uses the clutch of his legs around the generals both to aid in Anakin's rhythm, watching, transfixed.

His mouth, tender from earlier roughness, aches to kiss at least one of his Jedi. He _wants_ them, together, like this, all the time. Wants the inescapable heat of three bodies pressed as firmly together as is physically possible; wants the wet sound of them all using each other for their own pleasures; wants the shockingly loud breathing and the swearing and the _begging, Force,_ the _begging._

Frustrated, he pushes himself up on his arms and tugs at Obi-Wan's free hand, sucking the first two fingers into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the tips and then pulls them deeper, swallowing around their intrusion and dragging the flat of his tongue up and down the length of them.

He _wants_ them both, the slick drag of their cocks inside him and the sound of their pleasure in his ear and the evidence of their lust on his skin.

The desperate song of Obi-Wan getting railed above him changes in pitch, dragging Cody out of his head.

"Ah, _ah,_ Cody—mmm, _Commander—_ I'm—I _can't—oh,_ **_fuck me,_ ** _oh—!"_

His body bows sharp and tight and he shudders in Anakin's arms, hips jerking frantically in his grip as he comes, head thrown back against Anakin's shoulder, mouth pink and plump around a gasping little cry. He slumps down a moment later, no longer able, or even trying, to support his own weight.

Cody can feel Obi-Wan's cock softening inside him and suppresses a whine of his own.

Letting the fingers slip from his mouth, he gulps, air feeling thick and syrupy in his mouth as he tries to, once again, claw his wits back from the brink of oblivion. Somehow, he didn't realize at the start of this that he was signing up to, essentially, _edge himself._

It's fine, this is fine, he can work with this.

"Tsk, tsk, General," he manages after a long moment. His voice sounds scraped raw, but Cody is proud of how steady it comes out. "That's, _hmm,_ quite disappointing." He smiles, vengeful, at the distressed little mewl that garners. "What do you think, _verd'ika?_ Do you feel like General Kenobi fulfilled his orders?"

Anakin's frustrated growl of, "I don't think he _did,"_ is nothing short of adorable.

"Well, I suppose that means we'll just have to finish ourselves the hard way. Plast for me, Anakin."

One hits his forehead barely a second later but Cody doesn't bother to glare as he scoots up the crowded bed, away from Obi-Wan, and braces his shoulders against the wall. Too busy trying not to just stroke himself to completion while he rolls it onto himself.

He jerks his chin toward Obi-Wan's spent cock and watches him flinch as Anakin removes and disposes of the plast.

"Since you can't follow orders, General," he says, tracking the bob of his throat, "we'll have to come up with a new plan. And since your mouth will be occupied, you can tap one of us three times if you need to stop. Understood?"

Obi-Wan's eyelids flutter as he processes this information. Then Anakin judiciously applies another little slap to his ass and he nods, looking dazed. "Un—understood, Commander."

"Good, because this isn't going to be nearly as pleasant for you as it will be for us." Cody waits until he nods again, before reaching out and pulling Obi-Wan down by the shoulders. He catches himself with a hand on either side of Cody's hips, still on his knees with Anakin inside of him. "You are going to suck me off, and _ner verd'ika_ is going to fuck you any way he wants, and I am _not_ going to regret asking you to join us. Clear?"

He looks up through his lashes at Cody with wet, sorrowful eyes. "Yes, Commander," he says, a little wobble to his voice that Cody doesn't like.

Not interested in his officer voice quite the same way Anakin is, then. Kid always wants a bit of disapproval when Cody uses it, craves the chance to prove himself.

Cody softens and reaches out, cupping his cheek and rubbing a thumb back and forth across his lips. "Are you going to be good for me, General? Going to make me feel good?"

 _And_ **_that's_ ** _it,_ Cody almost crows, seeing the question hit its mark.

"Please, make me feel good, Obi-Wan," he whispers, staring into his general's eyes. "I _want_ you to make me feel good."

Obi-Wan shudders as Anakin slides into him again, oversensitive, maybe even a little shocky. "You're a dirty, rotten cheater, Cody," he gasps, wobbling from his hands to his elbows as the feeling proves too much. "The both of you are."

"You want us anyway," Anakin chuckles above them, setting a languid pace now that Cody's given him permission to slow down. "You _like_ us the way we are."

Heading off any smart replies, Cody moves his hand to the back of Obi-Wan's head and pushes down. He goes without a fuss, wrapping a hand around Cody's shaft and dragging his tongue up the underside. Cody slips his free hand back behind his own head, winding the other into Obi-Wan's hair, and closes his eyes.

He sinks into the feeling—the hot, wet suction around his cock—the gentle, rocking rhythm as he fucks up into his general's mouth.

If Cody opens his eyes, he'll see the ruby-red lips stretched around him, the drool dripping down Obi-Wan's chin. He'll see Anakin behind him, mouth open and soft as he pushes into the general's shaking, overwrought body with tender care. It'll make him want _more._

His hips jerk roughly just thinking about it.

Obi-Wan moves with it, or starts to, before Cody tightens his grip, holding him in place as he fucks deeper and deeper into his mouth. He makes a noise but it means nothing, only another layer of sensation that has Cody bucking up harshly and pushing him down even farther.

The pressure and suction around his cock increases as Obi-Wan gags and Cody can just imagine his eyes tearing up involuntarily, spilling over onto bright red cheeks. He eases his grip so that Obi-Wan can pull away and catch his breath. Immediately, though, it all returns in full force, Obi-Wan swallowing him down with a muffled groan.

His throat opens around him and then he barely moves, just lets Cody fuck him with sharp, staccato thrusts that barely qualify as a rhythm.

He’s so—oh, frip, _he's so—_

"Oh, Force, you're so _pretty,_ Commander…"

Cody takes the bait, dragging his eyes open and looking down his body to see Anakin draped across Obi-Wan's back, looking sated and lustful at once. And General Kenobi is just how Cody imagined: hair a sweat-slicked disaster, face a mess of drool and tears, looking like more than one holoporn-star as he lets Cody fuck his throat—

He finally comes, hard and loud, hand going painfully tight in the general's hair as he thrusts desperately just a few more times into the perfect wet-hot clutch of his mouth.

The tension leeches out of Cody in a flood of happy-chemicals, leaving him boneless and panting on the mattress.

"... I think that went well."

Groaning, he cracks an eye to watch Anakin, loose-limbed and insufferably proud of himself, manhandle General Kenobi so that he's sprawled at Cody's side before disposing of their plasts. Then he stretches his arms high above his head, skin glistening in the lowlight, before crawling back into bed at Cody's other side.

Shameless in the afterglow, Anakin throws an arm across his belly and settles in to nip lazily at his neck, while Cody tightens his grip on General Kenobi to keep him from slinking away.

"'N where d'you think _you're_ going, sir?" he mumbles.

After that whole debacle, Cody's fighting to stay awake. He does _not_ need to deal with any more nonsense today, thank you very much. _Get your shebs back here,_ he thinks, very loudly, and Anakin snorts beside them.

"I… didn't wish to overstay my welcome," Obi-Wan says, haltingly. His voice is completely wrecked, sounding very obviously like someone had, well. Held him down and fucked his throat. "Commander, Anakin."

He nods at them, politely, avoiding looking directly at them because he's a _di'kut._

Firmly, without an ounce of remorse, Cody wraps an arm around him and _yanks._ Not expecting it, _somehow,_ Obi-Wan huffs as he lands heavily across Cody's chest. They both ignore Anakin's offended squawking about being hit in the kidney. 

"Nope," Cody says, drawing the word out. "You're staying _right here._ With us. No arguments."

"But—"

_"No. Arguments."_

"You heard him, old man," Anakin sings, finally having settled back down and pressing feather-light kisses to Cody's shoulder. It tickles. "He's always right. Now, go to sleep…"

Obi-Wan shifts, curling around Cody in a mirror image of his former padawan. "Since when do you listen to orders," he says into Cody's left pectoral. "You never have before…"

Losing the battle against his exhaustion, Cody doesn't hear Anakin's snippy reply. Just relaxes and lets the familiar cadence of their bickering lull him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a notes: _di'kut_ is an insult that translates fairly literally to "someone who forgets to put their pants on" ( _di_ from _digur,_ "to forget", and _kute_ being the under-armor/bodysuit for _beskar'gam)._ _Verd'ika_ is a diminutive form of _verd_ ("warrior, soldier"), which can be used for the rank of "Private" but is _also_ often used as a nickname for children ("little soldier"). _Shebs_ is just "buttocks, ass", and _ner_ is just a possessive adjective, i.e. "my".
> 
> Whoooooo! This was really fun and interesting to write and I hope paintedwolffe enjoys it! ^_^


End file.
